


Virtua Fighter: How She Gets Her Kicks

by ScatQueenGaming



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Fighters MEGAMiX, Virtua Fighter Series, Virtual Fighter (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Choking, Coprophagia, Coprophilia, Dark Romance, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Extreme, F/F, Face Slapping, Female Solo, Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Masochism, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Mild Painplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period play, Raceplay, Racist Language, Rimming, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Scat, Scents & Smells, Slapping, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Sweat, Tampons, Teenagers, Waste Play, Watersports, Wetting, body fluids, human toilet, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatQueenGaming/pseuds/ScatQueenGaming
Summary: Trying to relax before a big fight, Pai Chan finds her thoughts dwelling on her opponent, Sarah Bryant, in more ways than one...





	1. Practise Round

Pai Chan smiled at herself in the mirror as she combed her long black hair, glossy and freed from its tresses after a relaxing, steamy shower. Her pale skin was radiant and flawless, purified by the water. She had brushed her pearly teeth, picked out her outfit for tomorrow’s big match, changed her tampon and softened her mattress. But before falling asleep, as she closed the curtain of her hotel room window on the sparkling lights of San Francisco, she wanted one last review of her opponent. Flicking on the hotel room television set, she sat back on the bed in her nightie, and slipped into the DVD player a plain, burned silver disc, etched only in a black marker with the title: OPP FILE - SARAH BRYANT. One hand clutching her little black and white teddy, PanPan, Pai Chan began to watch.

Her opponent tomorrow was as intimidating as she was beautiful. Bryant’s lucent face and flowing blonde hair were soft, but they framed a body that was tall, muscular and confidently poised. Even as a famed kung-fu movie star and accomplished martial artist, Pai felt almost envious of Sarah’s dominating and alluring physicality; she had seen many rushes of convincing but faked martial arts sequences, and she knew, by contrast, that this woman’s Jeet Kune Do was the real deal. Many fighters had underestimated Pai to their downfall, and she was determined to avoid the same fate. College student or not, Pai saw in this Sarah Bryant a level of fighting skill that surpassed that of many a professional. Although she hoped not, perhaps it might even surpass her own.

Sitting up on the luxuriously soft duvet as the minutes passed, Pai watched replay after replay of Sarah’s victories, gazing long and deep at the blonde fighter’s lengthy, svelte thighs spinning through bicycles kicks in blurs of blue spandex. Always at the right moment, those long, dominating legs landed strike after sharp strike on her foes from the tall heels of knee-high black leather boots. It was a mesmerizing dance that, as the ‘one or two matches’ she would watch before drifting off turned into a riveting dozen, seemed increasingly as beautiful and sensual as it was deadly.

At some point, Pai’s concentration must have slipped - and that wasn’t the only thing. She became aware that her hand had moved from PanPan’s little head to somewhere beneath her nightie, where it was slowly circling the tip of something else: an eager, horny little teenage clittie that was already swelling and bathing itself hopefully in a thin layer of grool. She realized that her feminine juices were starting to wetten her fingertips.

Fuck, exclaimed Pai silently, quickly hitting the pause button on the DVD remote. It froze on a frame with Sarah’s legs splayed and crotch in focus, hardly helping matters.

Pai took a deep breath.

Yes, she often got thirsty as hell on her period, sometimes insatiably so, but she expected that she could hold on until *after* the big match. Especially since she knew that if she started to play at this time of the month, she was going to need to play nasty to find satisfaction. *Real* nasty...

And she had started to play.

Pai picked up PanPan and hugged the little bear soothingly. She had already showered, so if she gave in to her raging teenage hormones now, she was going to have to do it over - and twice as thoroughly, considering where she already knew this road would lead her in the end. Couldn’t she at least wait until after the match?

But Pai also knew from bitter experience that if she didn’t take care of this, she was going to be up all night, tossing and turning in heat, dwelling on *those* thighs she had just spent half an hour burning into her mind in all the wrong ways.

Making her decision all too hastily, she gazed back at the TV set, displaying its frozen, forbidden fruit in gratuitous HD, and pressed play. If it had been *any* other opponent, she thought, resigned but also excited for what was to come tonight…and tomorrow.

The horny Hong Kong teen lay down on her hotel bed so that she could *really* relax while watching this “research file” - one that in her thoughts had somehow morphed into the softcore porn exploits of a blonde bombshell. She unpaused the movie, spread open and peeled off her nightie, and then pulled down the front of her panda-imprinted cotton panties. Not all the way - just enough to expose her waxed-bare pussy to both the open air and the nimble touch of her fingers - while still keeping the frilly edges in contact with her buttocks. They would be needed to catch what would soon be coming out to play. Smelling a tinge of her lubricious, exposed pussy on the air, she resumed her prior clitoral exploration with greater intentionality - and intensity.

“Are you a nasty girl like me, Sarah, huh, secretly nasty? Do you want to see me get dirty?”, Pai Chan began to murmur to herself, rubbing her elegant forefinger up and down a cunny canal almost choked with her discharge.

Dirty talk had long been a part of Pai’s masturbatory routines, ever since her earliest, stumbling steps of self-discovery, and then more so after...the events that had led her left home. She didn’t know if it was just the loneliness of this part of her life, or something of the natural performer in her coming out in another way. She just knew that degrading herself in this way, verbally - as if what else she was going to do tonight wasn’t already debasing enough - felt good...damn good.

Pai held the base of the tampon in her and started gently twirling it around her pulsing cavern. It had taken in blood enough to expand as she had been watching the movie of the lovely Sarah, and it felt enough like a soft, latex dildo… Pai was a good girl, really, at least she tried to be: she had never come close to letting a guy fuck her, but back in Hong Kong she had a whole array of toys for moments like this, and they had seen copious use.

“I need to go, mummy, I need to go like you...” she whined to herself like a little girl again, reliving some of the dark memories that she now, strangely, savored in these moments. “I need to go pee-pee, it’s all getting jumbled in me…” She crinkled up her face, tensed, and then felt her cunt spray a heavy spurt of hot, misty pee from between her legs, sprinkling acrid yellow across her snowy, bare thighs and the hotel bedcovers. The fringe even reached as far as to splatter odd droplets across the TV screen.

“I told you, I *told* you I needed to pee-pee...” Pai muttered as she had many times before, but upon seeing how she had marked the frozen image on the TV screen, she abandoned her little girly voice and grinned.

“You like that, huh, Sarah Bryant? You like being...marked with my piss like a bitch? After I beat your ass tomorrow, you can drink it whenever you like!” Pai blushed at her own obscenity, suddenly hoping the hotel walls were well-insulated.

Returning to her tampon thrusting, Pai felt something else ease in her stomach and smiled again.

“Oh, it’s coming...it’s coming, it’s coming!” she squealed excitedly to herself. 

She knew what she was going to do tonight was gross, horrible, and just plain wrong. Even she knew that. But this was how Pai Chan got her kicks.

She bore down and squeezed a lump of sheer filth out into her open panties with a thrillingly hot, wet squelch.

Pai’s once spotlessly white panties began to turn brown in an unevenly expanding circle around her extruding turd. It peeked its head out until the fabric forced it to curl around and scurry back up over her warm, swelling vulva, like a woodland animal popping out of its hole on the first day of spring, before scurrying off into foliage. 

She reached her hand in to grab a little smear, then pulled it out, snapping her gusset back into the ordure. Then she patted it softly from the outside of her ruined knickers, dirtying the front and sending out nasty, hot vibrations to be received by her clit, which was now enveloped and cooking in the steaming mess. Next, she rubbed the filthy mass harder, causing some of it to slide and break off, cascading out of the sidebands and leaving trails as it slid down her luscious, honed thighs.

She could smell it strongly now, cloying and wrong, and that drove her onward, seeking to grab the main bulk. Pai’s crap was soft and wet like it often was on her period, not quite diarrhea, but not a hard, erect lump, either. Keeping her left hand dancing on her pulsing clittie as she started bucking her wide hips up and down, she picked her stool up and held it over her hardened breasts. She was still watching Sarah Bryant there on the TV screen, earnestly flip-kicking, slyly teasing Pai with her gorgeous red lips and golden ponytail, while Pai squeezed the lump of shit in her hands like play-doh until stinking chunks of it fell onto her full, prodigiously-developed chest and taut tummy.

“Look what I’ve got Sarah, look what I made for you! Do you want to smell my tummy garbage Sarah… Do you want to *taste*?” And then, as if to answer her own question, she slid a chunk into her mouth with her index finger, and licked her lips as the rancid, fishy taste of her perversity melted on her pink teenage tongue.

Pai moaned as she rolled her shitty tidbit around her mouth, expelling breath that she knew would no longer be minty fresh, and more like a hot, wet fart. Even so, she sucked her ass candy and ground it into paste against her pearly teeth until she was blowing brown bubbles from between her smiling scarlet lips, the bitter, primal flavor and knowledge that she was making herself a whore for her own shit driving her pulsing teenage libido to new heights. Her fingers strummed her spasming cunt, as trembling legs lifted her melting core off the bed, strands of cunnydrool and period blood oozing out and stretching to breaking point.

Staving off her impending dark orgasm so as to maximize its filthy potency, she slowed down the pace of her masturbation, and turned her attention back to her tampon. She slowly rolled it around the tight walls of her pussy a few times, enjoying its soft touch as she gathered a glazing of the juices oozing out of her around it like a honey dipper. Then she slowly pulled it out of herself, bottom end dripping with her arousal, top clotted with the fecund blood that had put her in such perverse and terrible heat.

The tampon had one more of her lithe young body’s gifts to recover, though: the darkest and grossest of all. Pai Chan shuddered with an ill-gotten thrill as she rubbed the swollen tampon around her soiled panties, smearing them further with streaks of fresh menstrual blood, even as she gathered her remaining, still warm clumps of shit on to it. The tampon had a real weight to it now, and wafting her personal girlstink into the air even further with it was making her mouth literally water.

Pai brought her nasty chocolate stick up to her face, gazed upon her handiwork and smiled, licking her full red lips lasciviously. Her blood filled tampon was smeared top to bottom with pearly strands of her cuntsnot, and caked with clumps of her fresh girldung, all her favorite, narcissistic flavors running together. But tonight was different to her usual self-focused onanism; tonight, she imagined her feed came from another woman: the angelic Sarah, who seemed both so close, high-kicking on the TV set in front of her, and a million miles away.

Stroking her shit-plastered cunny with blistering speed, Pai lowered the swollen cuntrag into her drooling mouth. Instantly she was overwhelmed by a smorgasbord of filthy flavors, served fresh from her ripe teenage body: her sweet, fruity pussy juices, her full, metallic period blood, and her bitter, cloying crap - her favorite of all. The tampon half sticking out of her mouth as she slurped her body fluids off the lower parts, she mumbled out more dirty talk around it.

“That’s right, bitch, shit down my throat, use me hard!,” she cried out, voraciously licking and sucking on the shit-stained tampon like it was some kind of kinky popsicle. Her hands, in a passion beyond her conscious control, seemed to be everywhere: on her clit one moment, her tits the next, one small finger wriggling in her dank, leaking arsehole like a fish caught on a hook. Then her hips bucked up off the bed with shocking suddenness, legs trained to perfection for  _mízōngquán_ combat now kicking like those of a wild deer, something beyond her control. Her toes curled as she came ridiculously hard, overloading her clit with a lightning climax and the dream of being allowed to serve, even once, as the goddess Sarah Bryant’s personal living toilet.

***

Oh fuck, that was a weird orgasm, was her first thought. She was meant to feel dominant towards her opponents, or at least not...like the way she was feeling right now. But then again, she was also supposed to feel *pure* the night before a fight.

Pai Chan sighed.

She didn’t feel sad the way she often did after bringing herself - no tears this time - but it was still bittersweet knowing that there was nobody out there as perverse as she was, nobody who could make love to her in the filthy ways she so, so needed… A very weird orgasm, she thought, licking her clear, salty-sweet cum off her fingertips - but a good one.

Then she rolled over, exhausted, and her second thought, seeing her alarm clock was, oh shit, it’s 2AM. She would have to shower again in the morning...she couldn’t manage it now.

She reached out and held onto Pan-pan with her (relatively) clean hand. There was no third thought: her consciousness fell away almost in an instant, as she drifted back into warm, dirty feelings that became grand, romantic and impossible dreams, dreams of Sarah...


	2. Opening Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of her match with Sarah, but Pai really got out of the wrong side of bed... Will she recover her focus and triumph, or is she doomed to be dominated?

Pai Chan splashed cold water on her face, then stuck her mouth under the tap, filled her cheeks out with it, swilled it around and spat it back into the sink. She had done this three times while panicking back in her hotel room, a good half a dozen out of the window of the taxi after taking her bottle of mouthwash with her, and was already leaning into the sink for one last run here. Paranoia was something she struggled with at the best of times, and times had certainly been better than waking up covered in her own shit and blood on the morning of an international exhibition fight, and then realizing that she had slept through her alarm.

The door of the VIP washroom opened as her face was back in the sink for the fourth time, and she heard hard heels clack pass her towards the stalls; must be support staff, wearing something like those to a prize fight, she thought.

The footsteps stopped before reaching a stall, and she heard a husky, confident but somehow soothing voice ask, “Are you alright there, honey?”

Pai lifted her face up and saw behind her, through the mirror, a blonde, ponytailed woman with strikingly beautiful features: pale skin, full red lips, with soft, sapphire eyes shining out from her chiseled face. Her figure was slim yet her tight navy bodysuit and black, stiletto boots emphasized an ample fullness around her breasts and hips. It was like seeing an image step out of a movie - or a dream - into reality.

Pai spun around nervously, “Yes, of course, just...just, getting myself a bit wet here. I mean my face. Getting my face wet. Nothing else on me is wet. Of course. Haha!”

The gorgeous woman walked up to her and took one of her hands into a firm handshake. It was perhaps more formal a touch than what Pai was starting to really, really want right now, but a touch that was electrifying nonetheless.

“Hi, I’m Sarah Bryant!” she announced, telling Pai nothing she didn’t already know after last night, but somehow setting her pulse racing.

“I’m...Pai Chan…?” Pai gasped, inordinately proud that she had managed to remember her own name.

“Delighted to finally meet you, sweetie,” Sarah beamed. “I’ll be, or rather, I’ll have the *honor* of being your…” Sarah trailed off in mid-sentence, wrinkling her nose and looking around with a strange expression of slight confused and perhaps mild disgust.

Pai really hoped that Sarah would regain her train of thought and continue explaining her role soon, because all sorts of weird and inappropriate suggestions seemed to be swelling in her mind and struggling to escape her throat. She really didn’t know how long she could hold them back for.

“...I’ll be your opponent today,” was the statement Sarah rescued her with. She then put a hand over the side of her mouth, and half-whispered, “You know, I don’t think they do a very good job of cleaning this place sometimes.”

Pai felt herself blush almost painfully hard. She nodded her head along robotically, and added an awkward wink.

“Anyway,” Sarah continued warmly, “I am *so* glad you made it! When they said were held up this morning, I was just *so* worried…”

“Very sorry!,” Pai blurted out, so pleased that the topic of conversation had moved on, and eager to keep it on safe ground. “The traffic in this city is bloody awful, isn’t it?”

“...oh!,” exclaimed Sarah. “They told me there was a train accident…”

“No...I mean, YES,” Pai cringed. That *was* the excuse she had made, wasn’t it? “Bloody awful...train traffic...this morning. I do apologize, my English is very bad. Absolutely terrible, as a matter of fact.”

As a matter of fact, it was absolutely not.

“Really? I thought it was excellent in Kung-fu Kitty IV and Hong Kong Dirty Cop Gal,” Sarah responded with a puzzled air. “And I just have to say, I *love* those movies, absolutely *love* them.”

“...they show those films in America?” questioned Pai, finally justified in being flabbergasted.

“Well, hun, my Blu-ray collection is rather...let’s just say, *esoteric*. But *I* think your performances are just marvelous, *really*, they are. *So* natural.” At least Sarah was smiling again. No wonder she was so friendly before.

“Oh...oh, thank-you kindly! But my English there, well, that’s just because, well, they dub it! I mean, dub it w-with my voice, but, um...they tell me what to say! Yes, you see there’s this thing called a ‘script’ for these films and...I mean, I don’t really understand what’s *in* it, I just, you know, ‘read dem words’! Hahahah!” Pai prattled on, praying that something, anything would come along and save her from this disaster of a conversation.

The first warning bell for the match rang out, loud and clear.

“I’d *love* to chat some more, hun, but…” Sarah clacked her tongue and winked. “Don’t wanna be late on our big day, do we?”

“No!” gasped Pai. There were only two stalls, so she dashed past Sarah and the one she was going to use to the far end.

“Pai,” Sarah called out after her. “You might want to use this one. The other...well, like I said before, the maintenance here isn’t the best.”

Pai, already pulling open the door in her panic, was shocked to see there was no lavatory inside, only a few cut off pipes at the far end of the stall where it seemed to have been removed from the cubicle.

“See you in the ring, honey,” Sarah said, giving her a little wave.

“D-Don’t you need to...um…*go*?” Pai put her fingers over her mouth, and then felt some gladness in an embarrassment that helped disguise some of the darker, stranger emotions Sarah had aroused in her.

The amiable blonde brushed her hand through the air dismissively and flicked her hair. “Don’t you worry, hun… I’ll find some place to go later.”

Sarah blew her a kiss before exiting. For the few minutes Pai spent sitting in that stall, head in hands, before the final bell, her little heart was pumping like it never had before.

***

The dojo for their fight was small and tidy, the judge, camera crew and other staff members that Pai had awkwardly apologized to for her delayed appearance tucked away from her and Sarah’s mat so that they wouldn’t appear on the fight replays.

They were informed that the camera had started rolling, and they had a few moments before the judge would call the first round to make their formal introductions.

Pai bowed deeply towards Sarah in her teal and gold miniskirted qipao, before drawing her hands together in a fighting stance.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Sarah raised her right leg, preparing a stance in her own style. Jeet Kune Do, Pai remembered from last night, trying not to remember anything else from last night, not to stare at Sarah’s leg like *that*.

“You’ll enjoy this, trust me!” the blonde said, smiling confidently.

Pai swallowed, and tried her hardest to feel very normal feelings.

***

“FIGHT ONE!”

As time began, Sarah immediately came at her, the blonde’s fists leading and continuing into a swirling series of high kicks and knee jabs. Pai was still unprepared, emotionally, to shift her thoughts about her opponent to the professional, and found herself on the defensive; it was all she could do to deflect most of the oncoming rain of blows until she could find an opening.

Sarah’s flamingo form, though, had too much coverage, too much intensity. It was, Pai realized - and her throat swallowed again as even the stray thought flew into her mind - too dominant. Her limbs quivered a little for reasons beyond merely the physical impact of her opponent’s hits. Her face flushed with a strange sweat not purely the result of her exertion. The thought repeated itself, insistently: Sarah was *dominating* her. Against a woman like this, so strong, so vital, shouldn’t she simply *submit*?

Pai shook her head, trying to fight back against both her opponent and this awful, degenerate voice inside her. She even managed to land a few quick blows on the blonde martial artist. Still, she could not chain those hits into a _renkan_. Sarah would simply turn them away or sidestep after the initial hit, before launching brutal counter attacks that sent her powerful knees and heels crashing hard into Pai’s flesh.

Once more, Pai tried to re-engage her foe. She drew in her breath and launched into a string of punch and kicks. But as she raised her legs for the final blow, she came to the panicked realization that the Jeet Kune Do master had again evaded her.

“Nice try, sweetie!” she heard as she felt Sarah’s warm, muscular arms squeeze around her torso from behind. The next thing she felt was a sickening sense of vertigo as she was pulled through a 180 degree backdrop.

“K.O.!”

She heard the judge call the round in Sarah’s favor as their two hot, sweaty bodies collapsed onto the mat together. Pai didn’t know what was more humiliating: losing the round so thoroughly, or the fact she could now feel a very distinct wet sensation in her panties.

Sarah got up excitedly to perform a victory pose, as was her right for winning the first round. The blonde girl kicked the air and blew a kiss down at Pai, who was almost perversely enjoying the spectacle, right up until the moment that Sarah had to go and ruin it.

“Better run home to momma, now!,” she yelled.

Pai, still lying on the mat, stared up at her as her dazed expression hardened into a frown.

“My mum...died when I was thirteen,” she hissed coldly through pursed lips.

Sarah dropped her pose.

“Oh… Oh, honey, I *am* sorry,” she said, suddenly sincere. “That...that’s just a ‘thing’ I do, like, you know, when you do the…”

Sarah railed her arms through the air in a cringeworthy imitation of one of Pai’s victory poses, merrily wiggling her head as she sang out “ching chong, diddly-dong!”

Pai continued staring at Sarah, and judging by how crestfallen she looked after finishing this one, Pai must have made her face sterner than anything she had ever shown on the silver screen.

“Oh. My. God. I am *so* sorry! I am just *so* insensitive today? Please forgive me, *please*?” Sarah begged. She lifted Pai up, and it almost seemed she was about to give Pai a little hug when she nodded.

“Better luck next round?” Sarah grimaced?

***

“FIGHT TWO!”

Pai felt the fire she had been searching for in the previous round burn inside her as time started. Sarah couldn’t have known what she was saying about her mum, but it was personal now. She came unflinchingly at Sarah, limbs whirling, immediately able to land combos in high and low patterns that the wincing blonde was unable to intercept.

After taking several minor blows, her opponent backed away and tried to renew her momentum, coming at Pai again with quick chains of blows. Pai returned to a defensive stance, but this time she was focused by her anger. Thinking with her head instead of her...down there, she searched methodically for weaknesses to exploit.

One revealed itself as Sarah attempted a bicycle kick that glanced off her blocking forearm. Last night’s ’training’ should not have yielded any practical benefit, and yet as Sarah began circling Pai, readying her next volley, Pai’s lurid focus on the blonde’s coltish legs and sleek heels drew her attention to a moment at which she could turn her own leg slightly outward and…

“Ugh!” Sarah shrieked as she tripped and fell.

Pai grinned and pressed her advantage, throwing both legs into the air, joyfully making the form of the _ensei toukyaku_, landing a crunching, sickening blow into Sarah’s ribcage as she fell. She was able grab her opponent’s beautifully prone body and lay in a further chop that invoked a harsh grunt of pain.

“You dirty-fighting little bitch!” Sarah spat at her after she was finally able to roll to safety.

Pai didn’t care. She stuck out her tongue.

“You shouldn’t have thought I’d be so easy!”

Sarah growled and ran straight at her, but anger, it seemed, was having the opposite effect on Pai’s opponent than it had had on her, making the blonde fight sloppy rather than smart. Pai caught her arm and turned the inertia against her, slamming her elbow into that gorgeous face and throwing the American girl over her knee to the mat. As Pai brushed her hands together, eager for more, the judge called the round in her favor.

Making her victory pose had never felt so good, more than erasing the sad mockery of it Sarah had treated her to last time.

“Your kung-fu is not enough!” she announced, her self-confidence fully re-emerging.

Pai lowered her hand to Sarah’s and picked her up, but this time it seemed to be Sarah’s turn to be moody.

“Honey… You’re not from around here, so maybe there’s been a little...misunderstanding,” Sarah said, pouting. “When I fight in my hometown, I. Don’t. Lose. Got it?”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything…yours is today!” Pai retorted.

“Nu-uh! You think my parents are paying for this tour to see their little girl lose to some...B-movie chink? I’m done going easy on your ass!” Sarah fired back.

“Ooh! If the spoiled little white girl wants to play at kung-fu, she’s going to get what’s coming to her…!” Pai taunted, feeling the blood pump through her honed teenage body.

The judge’s signal for the final round was the only thing keeping them from returning straight back to blows.

***

“FIGHT THREE!”

They joined in battle hard and fast, both burning with passion and unwilling to lose. Pai’s fists collided with Sarah’s, blowing each other’s limbs back explosively, a performance that was then repeated as their legs struck savage blows against each other.

The two girls seemed a perfect match for each other in power, speed and fury. After countless strikes and counter-strikes, each was left gasping for her very breath in front of the other. As they stood apart briefly, surveying each other across the battlefield, both of their angelic faces glowed with perspiration that matted their hair beneath the arena’s bright, searing spotlights.

But Pai would not accept a moment’s respite. She took this opportunity to lean forward and take her opponent into a grapple. Both girls, fatigued from their three hard rounds fell easily under gravity to the mat. Pai felt barely in control of this reckless gambit, but after landing held Sarah’s hot, sweaty body tightly in her weary arms. She knew that if she pressed her advantage here she would win this.

“Yield…!” she demanded of Sarah, trying to catch her breath. Twenty minutes ago, this situation would have been distractingly arousing for Pai, but now she was fully focused on victory.

“No, I can’t lose!” the blonde responded, struggling up against her, their breasts and torso sliding against each other, hard and heavy.

After another two or three attempts to rise up against her, Sarah fell back against the mat, grunting in frustration. She was locked down, but still she refused to concede.

“Pai, please… My Mom’s gonna be watching this match… I can’t lose… I *can’t*...!” Sarah begged softly, beneath what the distant camera mic would capture.

Pai was astonished. She kept Sarah pinned beneath her pelvis, but eased some of the pressure, knowing that she was trapped for now.

“Are you asking me to throw the match?” she gasped.

“What do you want, Pai?” Sarah whined. “You can take the prize money...my parents put it up anyway. Plus another ten thousand? ...a hundred thousand…? C’mon Pai, *please*... I thought we were friends… What do you want?”

Pai shook her head in disbelief.

“I want to win! You have disrespected *my* family’s honor, and for that, I can show you no mercy! Yield!” Pai yelled, filled with righteous indignation.

Sarah looked as if she were about to cry. At this point, Pai didn’t care. She deserved it.

“Yield!” She repeated, and then took a very deep breath. “YIELD!”

She realized she was spraying saliva across Sarah’s face, but that didn’t matter. Sarah was done now.

The blonde girl looked outright shocked for a moment. And then, just before she seemed finally on the verge of accepting defeat, she started laughing.

“YIELD!” Pai demanded once again, but Sarah shook her head, grinning.

“I know what you want,” Sarah hissed, first in a low whisper, then again, I’m a higher, sing-song voice: “I. Know. What. You. Want… You act so shy and innocent...and you’re a girl like that...a girl like *that*...”

Her eyes were piercing Pai’s so strangely, dark pupils visibly swelling, like an oil slick across a cerulean sea.

“You can talk, you spoiled little strumpet. What on earth do you mean?” Pai reacted, her grip loosening.

Then it hit her, right in the stomach, harder and sharper than any blow. It was hotter than she could have imagined, and soaked right through her qipao in an instant.

Sarah was laughing at her.

Sarah was pissing on her.

Holding the gorgeous blonde’s body against her, warm and sweat-slick, was something she had just about been able to suppress thinking about in a sexual way, but feeling her waste fluid flow out across her skin - this was something so private and inarguably intimate that Pai could not think of it as anything other than erotic.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Sarah murmured, leaning into Pai’s ear. “I thought I smelled it on your breath when you came in… But I dismissed it as my imagination...just a bitch with a body hot enough to flip those switches in my head by itself…”

Pai was still confused, but there was a horror dawning inside her now that she didn’t want to believe.

Sarah pulled her mouth away from Pai’s eye, back to the center of her vision, and slowly stuck out her quivering tongue like a little girl. Right in the middle, melting there, was a little brown blob, which Sarah pulled back into her mouth and swallowed with an exaggerated gulp and contented smile.

“Mmm...can never rinse enough times, can you, when you have a filthy little habit like that… Is that why you were late this morning, I wonder? So hooked on shit, you can’t go a few hours without? What a little slut…Yeah, I know what you want...what you *need*...” the blonde continued.

Pai tried to keep holding Sarah down, but she felt her arms turning to jelly. She shook her head, tried to say no, but she felt blood rushing to her face, and heard no words formed.

“Just focus on what you’re feeling right now - how good it feels getting soaked in my fresh, hot pee…” Sarah continued, opening her bladder again. “Mmm… Imagine how good it would feel if I were peeing in your mouth right now, how delicious it would be… And you can have it. Just as long as you yield to me - right fucking now!”

“You’re crazy, Sarah. You’ve lost it. Who would throw a fight just so they could… Just so you could use them, like...a...like…a...” Pai stuttered. 

Toilet. Like a *toilet*, she screamed silently inside. She knew that if the word slid out of her mouth, that’s what she would become. That’s what Sarah would make of her. And though she there was a part of her that was still fighting for victory, for her own humanity, it was fading, growing smaller and more distant with each passing moment. What she really wanted from this insane, beautiful woman was physical, but it wasn’t combat. She wanted to submit, to serve. To be used.

“Round nullified!” the judge called out.

“What!?” Pain and Sarah yelled in unison.

***

“...and Miss Chan, I must deeply apologize on behalf of the World Fighting Tournament that the fight had to be annulled,” the manager informed her in a polite, anodyne voice. ”We have a strict policy on intervening immediately when we notice medical problems like this occur during a fight.”

“Um...medical problems, yes, of course…” Pai nodded, allowing him to prattle on.

“The fight itself will be considered your victory by default, and you are entitled to the prize money. However, due to the sensitive nature of the...erm...the events that transpired in the final round, all footage from the fight will of course be destroyed post-haste. In fact, there will be no public record of this battle. Again, I must apologize not only on WLF’s behalf, but also to express the deepest apologies and regret on behalf of Miss Bryant, most especially, I am told, for the unfortunate contact of her...um...well, how should we put this, fluids…? Er, outpouring…? Hmm...no…”

“Sarah? Can I talk to Sarah?” Pai interrupted, after the man had finally come to the one thing about the fight that mattered.

“Miss Bryant…? Yes, I believe she has been moved to the changing room...but she may not be, erm, or rather she may still be...a little wet…? Ah...hmm…”

“Okay-thanks-bye!” Pai yelled back, having already run half-way to the exit.

***

Sarah looked up at Pai from her chair as she opened the door, then hunched back down sadly. Her legs were pulled up on the edge of the chair, still in their boots, hands and elbows resting on her knees. Her eyes were swollen and wet.

“Oh Pai…! Look, I’m sorry...I’m sorry I was mean about your culture, you know? And I’m so, so sorry I was mean about your mom…” Sarah gushed.

Pai was taken aback that somebody could be so callous one moment and then so consolatory, even vulnerable, the next. She supposed the management had informed her, too, of the ruling.

“It’s okay...things just got a bit heated back there…I said some rude things too,” Pai conceded.

“No, it’s not okay,” Sarah choked. “The...other stuff...I said was even worse… I don’t know what I thought I was saying about you back there...things just come out of me sometimes, but whatever it was nonsense, I’m sure.”

“I’m *mean*, Pai,” Sarah told her, looking right in her eyes. “I’m a mean girl. I’m just *so* sorry.”

Sarah looked as if she was on the verge of tears again.

Pai took her hand in her own, and felt Sarah gladly squeeze her palm. She wasn’t used to having such...complex feelings about somebody. Sarah was somehow refined and yet bratty, intimidating but cute...all at the same time.

“I don’t know if I hate mean girls. Maybe I kind of like mean girls...” Pai ventured.

Sarah seemed oblivious, continuing to pour out her narcissistic but oddly charming confession.

“And I’m so, *so* sorry I peed on you…while I was saying all of those mean things, those wrong things, those lies...that must have been so horrible for you, so disgusting...” she went on.

Only the comment about her mum hurt, at least in a bad way, and that was an accident. Some of the other stuff hurt - but in a good way? Pai felt herself blush, and suddenly realized how soft and warm Sarah’s hand was; how lucky she was to be holding it.

Sarah knew about something that lived inside Pai, no matter if she was trying to pedal it back now, something that was sharp and dangerous, like a shard of broken glass, and yet somehow liberating in the way that it had emerged. And watching the way Sarah had acted back there in the last round, it was something that Pai was willing to bet lived inside Sarah, as well; another broken shard with a pattern that she could imagine interlocking with hers, forming something beautiful.

She knew that she could let this moment pass, wordlessly accept this crazy, beautiful girl’s apology, return to her hotel room and then Hong Kong with another victory chalked up and continue with her normal, boring movie star life. 

She knew that would be the right thing to do, the sensible thing to do, certainly the *Pai* thing to do, 25 days out of every month. But she also knew that if she did that, she would regret it for the rest of her life - and the period blood now swelling in her loins was informing her of that in quite a visceral way.

So instead, Pai pulled Sarah further into her arms, leaned in, up to her ear, and whispered the truth: “Um...I definitely didn’t hate that. I...uh, don’t think I’ve ever hated anything less than that…”

Sarah stopped her light sobbing, and shifted her face towards Pai’s. Her striking, aquamarine eyes were blurred with tears and uncertainty.

“Really?” she ventured.

“Really,” Pai assured her. “Really, really!”

Sarah reciprocated their slow embrace, sidling close to Pai, liquid eyes staring deep into her, searching deeply.

After some seconds, Sarah seemed placated by her sincerity. She blinked several times, swallowed, and looked from side-to-side conspiratorially, as if afraid that a member of the tournament staff might pass too close to the changing room.

“Does that mean…” Sarah tried, and then started again: “...does that mean…”

She leaned into Pai’s ear to whisper the rest, one hand cupped around her mouth.

When Pai heard the content, she decided that whispering was a very wise choice, no matter how away the staff were. She chewed her bottom lip, thinking as Sarah turned back back to face her with an expectant expression.

Everything that had happened to her so far today was, well, an awful lot for a girl of 19 who had yet to share her first kiss. What Sarah had just asked of her was an awful, awful lot more.

This time yesterday, before she had met Sarah, before she had even had that first, spine-tingling video glimpse of her, Pai had still thought that - in spite of all that she knew was strange and sick and wrong with her - she would keep herself pure for some eligible guy, the kind her dad talked about, for whom she would retire from her work, her nasty dreams and herself, to watch his servants raise their children and clean their house.

But that was yesterday.

Today, Pai looked Sarah in her pleading, heart-rending eyes and said: “Yes.”

Then it was Pai’s turn to lean in and whisper to Sarah her own ideas, to see her nod and giggle and put her hand over her mouth as her face flushed red.

And when Sarah moved her hand away, she aligned their eyes again, and kissed her full on the lips.

Pai didn’t know if she could trust this mercurial American girl with all her heart. But she trusted that Sarah needed what they were going to do in the same deep and real way that she did. They needed each other.

“Just give me five minutes to get my game face on again, sweetie,” Sarah told her. “You go and wait just where you asked!”

***

Pai Chan recalled having been taught at school that time was somehow relative. Yet it was only as she knelt there on the toilet floor, bare legs beneath her high-cut qipao resting on the cold porcelain tiles as she waited for Sarah, that she felt for the first time she truly understood the concept. This period of hungry, heated anticipation that a stopwatch might have claimed to be only a few minutes seemed to Pai to be, in actuality, an eternity.

She had spent all her teenage years dreaming of a chance like this, and now that it might really happen, it still felt as if it might be another lifetime away; she was filled up, entirely, with a desperate need that left her humping her wettening panties up and down on the filthy tiled floor. True, she could have touched herself - and she wanted to do that so badly, too - but in the state she was in, she knew she might come before getting to taste Sarah, and that wouldn’t do at all. So she was left just grinding herself awkwardly on the ground, white knickers yellowing as her liquid arousal made them into a warm, wet rag that was doing a much better job of mopping up old urine stains than whoever worked here.

At last the eternity passed, as Pai heard the outer door open, followed by the slow, sexy click-clack of Sarah’s heels making their way teasingly slowly across the room to Pai’s cubicle.

*Their* cubicle, she thought, shivering.

The door opened.

Pai realized how much she had missed Sarah’s brilliant scarlet smile, these last few minutes. It shone into the dirty stall like a brilliant ray of sunlight.

“Hi, sweetie,” Sarah said, casually. “Ready for some fun?”

Just as casually, she then hawked, and spat a huge glob of saliva on to Pai’s forehead, which remained precariously balanced there for a moment before slowly sliding down her face, gathering speed as it ran over her right cheek. Finally, it dropped off and melted into the fabric of her qipao, right between her swelling breasts.

Sarah leaned down and kissed her on the lips: softly first, then deep and hard, so that their tongues met. Pai’s heart pumped, thrilled by the strange combination of affection and humiliation. Just as suddenly, Sarah broke it off.

Pai then felt the crotch of Sarah’s piss-soaked jumpsuit being thrust into her face. The liquid was lukewarm now, only heated by Sarah’s arousal dripping through alongside, and it made the fabric reek of a womanly bitterness that drove Pai mad with perverse desire.

“Look what you made me do, honey. Mmm...smell it. Taste it. Lick it up. *Your* mess: *all* yours...” murmured Sarah.

The blonde top started to hump her face with her crotch as Pai’s tongue got busy, inexperienced but with a will prepared through countless fantasies. She savored Sarah’s acrid girlpee on her taste buds, and gnashed her teeth against the fabric, trying to wring out all of the nasty, intimate flavor.

“Sarah, please, can I have some more?” She begged. Pai knew she was drooling now, but she didn’t care; she only hoped that would show Sarah just how desperately depraved and willing a little dyke she was.

The slap came hard, out of nowhere, first the sound and just the shock, the pain coming moments later as her cheek reddened. 

“Filthy little slut, aren’t you?” crooned Sarah, as if the slap was nothing. As if it was just exactly what Pai deserved.

Pai knew it was. She focused on the tingling feel of her punished skin as the blood rushed towards it, savoring the pain in a way she couldn’t during their fight.

Sarah turned and walked away from her. Those slow, sexy steps again, the ones that pulled the denim skin of her leggings taut against her thighs and butt, that dominated the sound space with the loud sharp strikes of her heeled boots against the floor.

“Sarah, pleeease… I’m going to be a good girl. I’m going to be such a good little toilet, I promise!” she whined.

The blonde stopped one step short of the cubicle door. Still facing away from Pai, the desperate girl heard the tantalizing noise of a zip being pulled. Sarah opened the front of her denim bodysuit and peeled it away from her skin, her gorgeous, immaculate back shining with perspiration beneath. She unbuckled her belt and shimmied it down her thighs.

Pai drew her breath sharply when Sarah’s perfect, glistening bum cheeks were revealed. She wasn’t even wearing a thong, giving Pai a clear, mouthwatering view of her winking arsehole and bare, leaking slit.

Sarah turned around, smiling so sweetly.

“That pathetic begging? Those needy little whines? That’s more like it. That’s what I want to hear from you, you disgusting, amazing little bitch,” she explained helpfully.

The towering, dominant blonde returned to Pai slowly, sexily, full breasts swaying as she stepped, tips erect. Her jumpsuit was still attached to her at the knees, trailing and dragging behind her in the filthy stall in a way that was cute, almost childish. When she arrived, she leaned down and kissed Pai on the lips, soft but ripe with passion.

“Did Pai have a widdle outchie...hmm?” Teased Sarah. “Does she need a little drinky to make it better?”

“Yes, please Sarah...please! That will make...everything better…” Pai moaned.

“Alright sweetie...alright…” Sarah soothed, wrapping her legs around Pai’s head and drawing her eager face into a firm vulva rendered hot and wet with sweat, piss and feminine excitement. 

Pai had never gone down on another girl out before; until today, she had never even kissed a girlfriend on the lips. But with all her years of martial arts training, and her near-limitless sexual curiosity, she had on a few most fortuitous occasions been able to eat herself out, if only for a few rather contorted and painful moments. Perhaps unsurprisingly, she wasn’t fussy about the taste or smell, (even while she was bleeding, which when she was most inclined to try it) and she knew more than enough about where her tongue and teeth were going to do the most good.

She gazed into Sarah’s eyes as her tongue entered her, deep and blue as the ocean. Her lover, her domme - her whatever-the-hell-this-was - was smiling down at her, so placid and calm at this moment, and her hands were on Pai’s head, one holding the scalp and stroking it ever so gently, the other winding coils of Pai’s right pigtail around itself like a chain, wrapped intimidatingly tight, but not (yet) being tugged on painfully.

Pai took the hint and began licking deeply and searchingly, her tongue drawing sweet white strands of grool out from beneath the still-acrid surface. Sarah moaned and somehow guided her with a combination of carrot - soft fingertips nuzzling the back of her head - and stick - hard jerks on her captured braid.

“Mmm, that’s right, you little chinky whore. Worship me like the goddess I am!” Sarah groaned.

There was something deeply degrading about this, even beastial - the delicate teen was being treated as if she were a mere bitch on a leash, all of her freedom and even humanity surrendered to better pleasure her mistress - and that truly turned her on in ways that she still didn’t fully understand, and could not have truly imagined before this moment.

Sarah, too, seemed to be reaching some strange and unforeseen plateau of pleasure - and that was the point at which she began to relieve what was left of her bladder in Pai Chan’s awe-struck face.

Caught unaware, the precious stream of piss ran down her chin, cascading off the rocks that her nipples had become until a combination of her sick, desperate libido and Sarah’s brutal hair control got her thirsty little lips locked around its source, turning her world acrid and amber.

“Don’t swallow yet, bitch. I don’t have much left, and I want you to savor it,” Sarah told her, cradling her head with a deceptive gentility and slowly filling her mouth to capacity with the remnants of the blonde’s hot, bubbly wastewater.

When it was done, and Pai’s cheeks were puffed out with the blonde’s bitter essence, Sarah stepped away to issue her next command: “Gargle, honey. Gargle my fucking piss!”

Pai slowly parted her lips, careful not to spill a drop of the precious liquid, and gently began to wash it through her mouth. She felt more fluid now than she ever had practicing her _ensei-ken_; one with the lake of golden sewage she was turning into a babbling brook

Sarah, smirking as she towered over Pai, began to openly masturbate at this sight, muttering “Oh god, she’s actually doing it, oh fuck, what a sick little thing…” as she ran her long, pale fingers over her exposed, erect clit.

Yes...why, yes I am, Pai thought to herself as she knelt and played in filth before her. This was exquisitely debasing, and she was loving every sordid moment of it. She only wished she could touch herself as well.

Sarah slapped across the face again, but this time Pai was ready for it, and didn’t flinch at all, even keeping the tainted waterworks going as her face stung red.

“That’s my girl...that’s my good, good girl…” Sarah praised, lovingly stroking Pai’s hair before leaning over to spit a large, sticky glob of saliva into her toilet bowl mouth. Pai did her best to smile around it, batting her eyelashes.

It all was going so well. So well.

Right up until the moment Sarah wrapped her hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

“Sorry baby, I thought a little slap would be enough, but it looks like we need something a bit...harder,” Sarah murmured, pressing her thumbs into Pai’s taut, vulnerable neck and turning her face a deeper scarlet. “We need this, don’t we? Don’t we?”

Pai didn’t know what to think, but her body reacted for her, spraying the piss out of her mouth in a sharp spray and spilling it out across the stall floor. She was gasping for air before she fully understood what had happened. It was only when she saw Sarah’s piss puddled there, in all its incalculable waste, that she stopped glorying in her own degradation and reflected with sobriety on her mistake.

Pai’s eyes welled with tears, fully anticipating an incoming blow. It would be exactly what she deserved for spilling Sarah’s precious gift, quite aside from the sick, tingling excitement that another hard slap would invoke in her.

“I’m so sorry, Sarah! So, *so* sorry!” she sobbed.

But the hit never came. Instead, Sarah was softly stroking her.

“Shh...it’s okay baby, it’s okay.’ Sarah soothed, gently tousling her hair. “We all make mistakes, even toilets…even little, baby toilets…”

“Look, honey, it’s still there..” Sarah offered, pointing to the filth-encrusted floor her lover’s thoughtlessly spilled essence lay across. The once white tiles were stained yellow and brown with who knows who’s who knows what.

Could Pai really do this? Was she that sick, that heated, that desperately horny?

Of course she was.

Pai lowered herself onto all fours, like a dog, put her face to the tiles, and gingerly reached out, preparing to lick. It was so gross, so wrong, and she could smell the stink proving that to her more deeply with every passing second. Still, she continued falling, continued debasing herself.

At the exact moment her tongue touched the filthy surface, she felt a thrilling tingle spread from her long-neglected clit across her body.

Sarah’s fingers.

“You’re such a good girl,” she heard. “The *best* girl.”

Sarah’s touch and praise drove Pai to fully embrace the depravity of her station, the tip of her tongue reaching into the blackened crevices between the tiles and filling it to the sharp edges, drawing out all of the ruined pisswater so that she could joyfully slurp it down.

She felt Sarah put a finger inside her, stretching her wide around her tampon in a way that was so filling and satisfying, and heard her sweet, tinkling laughter.

“On the rag, are we?” Sarah cooed with a sick delight. “I like it!”

The finger slid out of her, leaving Pai whining needily in the dirt as Sarah licked blood and discharge off her fingers with an ostentatious smacking of her lips.

“You can touch yourself now, but you don’t get to come yet. You know what you need to do to earn that, don’t you?”

Pai moaned submissively. She knew, and she both dreaded and anticipated what the moment would do to her.

“But first, you can clean that piss off my boots...” Sarah directed.

Pai nodded vigorously and lowered her face to Sarah’s sullied leather. She stopped at the vamp to softly smell and kiss it, enjoying the combination of the pissy odor with the deeply baked-in scent of the foreign fighter’s sweat. She rubbed herself hard, gyrating her trim hips as she began to lick the surface, and then to wring it between her teeth, teasing out salty liquids, imagining the countless hours of athletic exertion the blonde had gone through producing it.

“Mmm...I like that enthusiasm! Now do the soles…” Sarah directed, lifting each boot off the ground in turn and forcing their soaked tips and dirt-encrusted heels into Pai’s willing mouth. The chinagirl continued jilling herself into a frenzy as her lover’s sweet pee rolled in rivulets down the rubber surface and down into her stomach where it belonged.

When both boots were done to Sarah’s satisfaction, Pai was good and desperate, frothy flecks of girlcum dangling from her fingers.

“Please give it to me Sarah, please, please, please! I can’t last much longer…” she mewled, now reduced to such a slatternly state that she could no longer resist begging for her lover’s shit.

“Alright, baby, sit up like a good girl, and I’ll give you your treat.”

Pai immediately righted herself in an almost Pavlovian way, tongue lolling out as her mistress lowered her butt gently onto her face.

Sarah’s rosebud bloomed and exuded its caustic perfume in Pai’s face with a soft puff. It almost had a weight beyond the odor, something cloying and tangible that made it all the more teasing.

The Chinese starlet sucked in her lover’s gas greedily as she vibed her own clit, pushing the tip of her nose into Sarah’s shithole and nuzzling it like a curious kitten, eager to become intimately familiar with the taste and smell of foreign ass.

“Use me Sarah, use my throat, please, please, *pretty* please…” she whined, thighs tensing as what had yesterday been a mere fantasy was coming tremulously close to a reality.

“You really want this, Pai, you’re sure?” Sarah seemed hesitant for the first time since she entered the room. Then she seemed to shake it off, hissing: “I want you to say it; I want you to admit what you are.”

Pai heart had long since decided: “I’m a toilet, Sarah...I’m *your* toilet… Please, I need it so bad...I need your shit in my mouth…”

“Oh, sweetie,” Sarah cooed, stroking Pai’s hair and beginning to touch herself again as her arselips spread of their own accord. “What kind of person would I be if I ignored a plea like that?”

Sarah’s skin was so hot and swollen, pulsing open alongside her lips, that when the gift arrived, it was so much easier and more natural than Pai had feared. It slid smoothly out of its wrapping and into her waiting mouth, passage lubricated by the watering of her fetid hunger.

She tasted it before she could smell it, and that helped, the firmness and stale coffee-bean flavor finding a footing inside her before the stink began to radiate through to her nostrils and gag her.

Sarah, feeling Pai begin to choke, turned back to look at her, stroking her fringe as her piercing blue eyes shone through Pai’s welling haze of tears.

“Rub yourself raw, sweetie, you deserve it. You fantastic little toilet…” Sarah moaned, overflowing with generosity.

Pai pinched her clit hard, kneeled legs quivering as her mouth filled up with Sarah’s ripe, steamy crap, her lover’s sheer intensity dominating all of her senses. 

When it reached the back of her throat, and she could taste and smell was rotten butt toffee, Pai gagged harder, her body making one last, desperate attempt to reject the blonde’s nasty offering. But Sarah felt what was happening, was there for her, holding the back of her head and pulling it tight against herself as she gyrated her buttocks into her.

“Nu-uh, sweetie! Good girls don’t spill, and you are a *good* girl, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” Sarah moaned huskily, her own cream dripping down her toned thighs.

Pai wanted to be. For Sarah, she wanted to be the best little girl in the world.

She willed her throat to open, and Sarah’s snake slid right into it, leaving a trail of earth against her gullet, as if it had found the right tunnel in which to make its home. The more of its warm and filling body that entered her, the less she could ever do to hold back against its gravitational pull; all she could do now was enjoy the freefall, and the sickening thrills it sent through her weeping pussy.

“Oh God, you did it, didn’t you, didn’t you, you really did it…” Sarah gasped inchoately, looking over her shoulders with tears in her eyes that might have been born of pride, or horror, or both. Fluids gushed from her core, spraying the tiled floor in flecks. “You filthy, precious little bitch… Come with me now, you’re earned it so much… My chinky toilet…”

Your chinky toilet, Pai agreed, thumbnail scraping her nub and two fingers sliding through the bloody mess inside her. Her elegant neck swelled, blue veins bulging as she swallowed joyously. And as Sarah’s turd landed and curled in the base of her stomach, it sent out a pulse that radiated throughout her.

It came first to her clittie and puss, which exploded under the pressure, ejecting liquids, boosting the signal, but then filling her up and down, from her toes, curling on the cold, hard floor, to the tip her of tongue, drooling in Sarah’s warm, messy arsecrack.

The warmth stayed in her as she slowly collapsed on the ground, eyes glazed over with a sense of completion, perfection, that she had never known before. Her flesh, honed and trained for years in training for meaningless sport, had finally found its calling as an exquisite vessel for her lover’s precious waste.

***

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Sarah asked, holding Pai in her arms.

Pai just smiled and nodded, as the blonde lifted her gently to her feet.

“Good,” Sarah smiled.

She kissed Pai softly on her grime-smeared lips, before pushing her tongue up against and between them, and then inside, picking out little melty chestnut nuggets nestled between Pai’s flawlessly white teeth and sucking them back into herself.

“Oh, shit!” Sarah gasped.

“Mmm…yeah, shit…” Pai purred, running her own tongue over incisors still blooming with brown flavor, and rubbing her full, satisfied belly in large, concentric circles.

“No, I mean… Sorry, honey, I’m having a new sofa delivered, and they’re almost at my apartment,” the blonde explained, showing Pai the text that had popped up on her phone. “I didn’t think I’d still be here by now…”

“What about your new toilet?” Pai asked, making an exaggerated frowny face.

“Don’t worry, hon, I’m not going to be forgetting about *you* any time soon,” Sarah smiled, hurriedly pulling her body suit back up. “Hmm...you did a damn fine job cleaning this… I wonder if I can pass as not having pissed myself…”

When she was decent enough to avoid being arrested for exposure, Sarah turned back to Pai, and stuck one of her long, elegant forefingers beneath her body suit, wriggling it around for a few moments until it came back out, coated with brown.

“Shame we don’t have time for you to wipe me properly,” she murmured, before lowering it to the Pai’s bare thigh. It brushed against her skin rapidly, leaving the length covered in muddy digits.

“That’s my number, sweetie. I know it’ll be hard, but don’t lick it off until you’ve registered it,” Sarah instructed her.

Pai nodded with alacrity, like a toy dog.

“Will you still be here tomorrow evening?” asked Sarah, a little more sincerely.

“Yeah...it’s my last night…” Pai said, biting her lip.

“Then we’ll have to make it special, won’t we?” Her lover told her, before kissing the tip of her nose. It was a warmth that she never wanted to end, the kind she had only once felt towards another person before.

Sarah broke away from her and reached towards the stall door. She waved gently back at Pai as she opened it.

“Call me in a few hours sweetie! Bye-bye!” the beautiful blonde called.

“Sarah, one more thing please…” Pai asked, feeling her eyes water.

“Sure…?”

“Would you mind if… Do you mind if I call you ‘Mummy’...?” Pai asked, feeling a mixture of things that were new and hopeful, and things that she thought she would never feel again.

“Oh, honey…” Sarah said, stepping back across the stall to give Pai one last moment with her head cradled in her arms. “A girl like you can call me whatever she likes!”

Pai lay there on the toilet floor, used, marked, and smeared with delicious, ruinous filth, but also held, comforted, loved. In her 19 years on this earth, she wondered many times what her first date would be like, but she had never imagined it would be anything like this - this real, this perfect.

She couldn’t wait for her second.


End file.
